The present invention relates generally to on-board jacking devices and, more particularly, to ground maintenance vehicles such as riding lawn mowers having an integrated jacking apparatus that may be actuated, at least in part, by the propelling motion of the vehicle.
Ground maintenance vehicles for performing a variety of tasks are known. For instance, vehicles designed for or having attachments useful for mowing, fertilizing, aerating, dethatching, vacuuming/blowing, and the like are available. While the present invention is applicable to most any ground maintenance vehicle or, for that matter, to most any type of vehicle, it will, for the sake of brevity, be described with respect to riding lawn mowers having a cutting deck with one or more cutting blades associated therewith.
Traditional riding mowers, e.g., those typically having four wheels wherein the front wheels are conventionally steerable, are in common use by homeowners and professionals alike. However, for lawns having numerous obstacles, tight spaces, and/or intricate borders, mowers having zero-radius-turning (ZRT) capability are often preferred. As the name implies, xe2x80x9cZRTxe2x80x9d generally indicates a vehicle having a very tight minimum turning radius, i.e., a vehicle that is highly maneuverable.
Most ZRT riding mowers have one or more drive wheels located on transversely opposing sides of a mower frame. These drive wheels may be located either near the front or rear of the vehicle. The drive wheels are independently powered by a vehicle engine so that, while one wheel may rotate in a first direction at a first speed, the other wheel may rotate in the same or different direction at the same or different speed. Rotating one drive wheel for forward motion while simultaneously slowing, stopping, or, more preferably, rotating the other drive wheel for rearward motion, causes the mower to spin generally about its center, e.g., execute a sharp turn. Typically, the mower includes one or more caster wheels in addition to the drive wheels to support the remaining weight of the mower yet not interfere with the mower""s ability to execute sharp turns.
While advantageous due to their high degree of maneuverability, ZRTs having large cutting decks are also adept at mowing large, open areas. It is this versatility that makes ZRT mowers particularly popular among professionals such as landscape contractors and commercial grounds maintenance workers.
Because commercial-grade mowers generally operate at relatively high duty cycles (high ratio of operating time to total time), they have correspondingly increased maintenance schedules. For instance, changing of the cutting blades and cleaning of the cutting deck are performed more frequently (e.g., sometimes once a day or more) to ensure that optimal cutting efficiency is maintained. Accordingly, mowers that provide convenient access to the underside of the cutting deck are advantageous.
Some mowers that provide such convenient access are those having an xe2x80x9coutfrontxe2x80x9d cutting deck geometry. As the name implies, outfront ZRTs position the cutting deck in front of the vehicle to allow the cutting deck to be easily raised, often to a position that is 90 degrees or more from the operating position. This raised position permits generally unimpeded access to the underside of the cutting deck, and thus, the cutting blades. While advantageous, positioning the cutting deck forward of the vehicle typically results in a more complex, longer, and expensive mower.
An alternative to outfront ZRTs, are xe2x80x9cmid-mountxe2x80x9d mowers. Mid-mount ZRTs position the cutting deck underneath the mower frame, i.e., between the forward e.g., caster, wheels, and the rear, e.g., drive, wheels, allowing a potentially shorter overall length and less complex deck/vehicle interconnection.
While potentially yielding a less expensive mower, mid-mount ZRTs do not provide the convenient flip-up deck of their outfront counterparts. Accordingly, deck maintenance, e.g., blade replacement and deck cleaning, requires either access via the limited space available between the deck and the ground or, alternatively, external jacking of the mower.
One potential solution to this problem is to utilize an on-board jacking device. Automobiles and trailers having such devices are known (see e.g., U.S. Pat. Nos. 1,955,649 (Nuccio) and U.S. Pat. No. 5,702,089 (Hurd)). However, these devices do not address the unique requirements of mowers and other ground maintenance vehicles. For example, the configuration, e.g., relatively low ground clearance, of mowers provides limited space within the vehicle envelope in which to manipulate and store the jacking device when not in use.
Apparatus and methods for use with a ground maintenance vehicle, e.g., a mower, that address these and other problems would therefore be desirable.
On-board jacking apparatus and methods for use with ground maintenance vehicles such as walk-behind and riding mowers are provided. In use, apparatus and methods in accordance with the present invention provide access to the underside of the mower deck without the need for separate, external equipment, e.g., jacks. Furthermore, the apparatus stows efficiently without protruding beyond the general periphery of the mower. Moreover, the apparatus operates without interfering with the normal operation of the mower and furthermore without interfering with operator ingress and egress.
In one embodiment, a self-propelled lawn mowing apparatus is provided including at least one drive wheel rotatably coupled to a first portion of a mower frame. A cutting deck operatively coupled to an underside of the mower frame and a prime mover adapted to power one or more of the at least one drive wheel and the cutting deck may also be provided. The lawn mowing apparatus further includes an on-board, drive-actuated jacking apparatus where the jacking apparatus has a jacking member having a first end and a second end. The first end is pivotally coupled to the lawn mowing apparatus and the second end is selectively engageable with a ground surface such that a first end of the mowing apparatus may be elevated relative to a second end of the mowing apparatus by engaging the second end of the jacking member with the ground surface and propelling the mowing apparatus in a first direction with the at least one drive wheel, whereby the lawn mowing apparatus drives up and onto the jacking member.
In another embodiment of the present invention, an on-board jacking apparatus for use with a self-propelled vehicle is provided. The apparatus may include a pivot assembly adapted to couple to the vehicle, where the pivot assembly includes a first pivot having a first pivot axis. The apparatus further includes a jacking member having a first end and a second end, where the first end is adapted to couple to the pivot assembly for pivoting of the jacking member about the first pivot axis, and further wherein the jacking member is movable between at least a stored position, corresponding to an operating configuration of the vehicle, and a jacked position, corresponding to an elevated maintenance configuration of the vehicle. The apparatus further includes a second pivot associated with the pivot assembly, wherein the second pivot has a second pivot axis proximate the first end of the jacking member, the second pivot axis being substantially perpendicular to the first pivot axis.
In still another embodiment of the present invention, a vehicle movable between an operating configuration and an elevated maintenance configuration is provided. The vehicle includes one or more ground engaging drive wheels rotatably coupled to a vehicle frame and a prime mover also coupled to the vehicle frame, the prime mover adapted to power the one or more drive wheels. The vehicle also includes a jacking apparatus having: a pivot assembly adapted to couple to the vehicle frame, where the pivot assembly includes a first pivot having a first pivot axis; and a jacking member having a first end and a second end, the first end adapted to couple to the pivot assembly for pivoting of the jacking member about the first pivot axis. The jacking member is movable between at least a stored position corresponding to an operating configuration of the vehicle, and a jacked position corresponding to an elevated maintenance configuration of the vehicle. The jacking apparatus also includes a second pivot associated with the pivot assembly, where the second pivot has a second pivot axis proximate the first end of the jacking member, the second pivot axis being substantially perpendicular to the first pivot axis.
In still yet another embodiment, a method for repositioning a self-propelled, lawn mowing vehicle between an operating configuration and an elevated maintenance configuration is provided. The method includes providing a jacking apparatus having a jacking member, the jacking member having a first end pivotally coupled to a frame of the lawn mowing vehicle at a first pivot. The method further includes moving the jacking member from a stored position to a jacking position, engaging a second end of the jacking member with a ground surface, and propelling the lawn mowing vehicle in a first direction. Propulsion of the lawn mowing vehicle in the first direction results in the vehicle riding up and onto the jacking member towards the elevated maintenance configuration, the elevated maintenance configuration corresponding to a jacked position of the jacking member.